1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to office trays and, more particularly, to improved trays that can be adjusted to contract or expand in accordance with the physical outline of the video display terminal with which it is associated.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been conventional practice to provide trays that are single, as in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 154,300; multi-tiered, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,708; and expandable, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,415; but such trays are unsuitable for use with video display terminals. As far as applicant is aware, there is no single universal expandable tray available for use on video display terminals having either top or side motor vents.